yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kirihirake Gracie☆Star
Kirihirake Gracie☆Star is the opening theme for the second game of Neptunia franchise, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Then was later reused as an insert song for Hyperdimension Neptunia : The Animation. The song is composed by YOFFY, the arranger is Kenichiro Oishi and the lyrics written by Shinichi Yamashita. Video Game Ver = |-| Anime Ver = |-| Full Size = Lyrics Romaji= Hikare! Yume no hoshi (Mitsukedasou!) Over Limit! Genkai nante koete ku yo kitto Dare ni mo makenai kara! Ano murasaki no daichi aoi sora (mau midori) Nee anata to mitsumetai mou ichido (nando demo) Anata no yasashisa nukumori (kanjitai) Ima wa tooku te mo itsuka...! Hikare! Yume no hoshi (Mitsukedasou!) Over Limit! Yurugi no nai omoi kitto (Gracie☆Star) Meguru ryuusei no (Bifrost) sashishimesu Genkai nante koeteku yo kitto Dare ni mo makenai kara! Tada nani mo dekinakute namida shita (modokashisa) Kono detarame bakari no sekai no naka (samayotte) Anata o tozashita kurayami (hateshinai) Ore souna kokoro... dakedo! Kirari habataite! (Tsukinukete!) Super Limit! Akiramenai tsuyosa motto (togisumase!) Tatoe chippoke na (hito shizuku) kibou demo Shinjiru chikara yuuki te ni motto Dare yori mo kagayake! Itami muryoku sa ni tachimukau Mayoi no nai negai zutto Tadoritsukeru kara massugu ni Daisuki da yo itsu demo zutto--- Hikare! Yume no hoshi (mitsukedasou!) Over Limit! Yurugi no nai omoi kitto (Gracie☆Star) Meguru ryuusei no (Bifrost) sashishimesu Genkai nante koeteku yo kitto Dare ni mo makenai kara! Ai mo mirai mo kirihirake!! |-|Kanji= 光れ! 夢の星 (みつけだそう!) オーバーリミット! 限界なんて超えてくよ きっと 誰にも負けないから! あの紫の大地 青い空 (舞う緑) ねえ あなたと見つめたい もう一度 (何度でも) あなたの優しさ ぬくもり (感じたい) 今は遠くても いつか…! 光れ! 夢の星 (みつけだそう!) オーバーリミット! 揺るぎのない きっと (グレイシー☆スター) 巡る流星の (bifrost) 指し示す 限界なんて超えてくよ きっと 誰にも負けないから! ただ何も出来なくて涙した (もどかしさ) このデタラメばかりの世界の中 (さまよって) あなたを閉ざした暗闇 (果てしない) 折れそうな心… だけど! きらり はばたいて! (つきぬけて!) スーパーリミット! あきらめない強さ もっと (とぎすませ!) たとえちっぽけな (ひとしずく) 希望でも 信じる力 勇気 手に もっと 誰よりも輝け! 痛み 無力さに 立ち向かう 迷いのない願い ずっと たどりつけるから まっすぐに ダイスキだよ いつでも ずっと――― 光れ! 夢の星 (みつけだそう!) オーバーリミット! 揺るぎのない きっと (グレイシー☆スター) 巡る流星の (bifrost) 指し示す 限界なんて超えてくよ きっと 誰にも負けないから! 愛も 未来も きりひらけ!! |-| English Translation = Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit! Going beyond limits, surely Because I will not lose to anyone! That purple earth, blue sky (fluttering green) Hey, I want to gaze with you once more (no matter how many times) Your kindness warmth (I feel it) Now it is far, but someday...! Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit! Unswayed feelings, surely (Gracie☆Star) Like surrounding meteors (Bifrost) style of pointing Going beyond limits, surely Because I will not lose to anyone! Shedding tears just because I can't do anything (Irritating) Within this nothing-but-nonsense world (Wandering) The darkness that locks you (Everlasting) The heart seems to break... However! With a flash, spread your wings! (Pierce through!) Super Limit! The strength not to give up, more (Hone it!) Even tiny (drop) of hope The power to believe, the courage in hand, more Sparkle more than anyone! Fighting against the powerlessness pain The non-hesitant wish, always Because I will reach it, just ahead Because I love, at any time, always Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit! Unswayed feelings, surely (Gracie☆Star) Like surrounding meteors (Bifrost) style of pointing Going beyond limits, surely Because I will not lose to anyone! Whether it is love or future, I'll open it!! Category:Songs Category:Game Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series